I'm a what?
by Blitzkrieq
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Deo couldn't feel emotions. So color him surprised when he died for a child he didn't even know, for no other reason than that he wanted to. Now, he's been reborn into a world he never knew existed. And now he's just confused. "Wait, wait. What The Bloody fuck's an Octoling?" (Rated T for swearing and Sexual themes.)
1. Chapter 1

Deo was selfish, he would be the first person to tell you that. He would also tell you that he didn't really give a shit about himself. He didn't have suicidal thoughts, because honestly suicide just didn't make logical sense to him.

He would also tell you he didn't care about anything.

Nothing.

Which, at first when he came to realize it, scared him. Because he knew that he was supposed to feel certain ways in certain scenarios. But he didn't. He never did, and that scared the living shit out of him when he was younger. But he was 17 now, he's changed since then.

So, he started caring less, and less. Started closing himself off from the world as he deemed it not worth the time and effort. And shut himself off from all familial ties. Not because he wanted too, but because he felt it was a necessity. After all, not everyone feels the way he feels.

Which is feeling nothing at all.

Even when he was lying here. In a pool of his own blood, he didn't feel a thing. Not sadness, not happiness, not even fear. Just pure nothingness.

A blank void. Empty.

With withering effort, Deo turned his head to the sound of a crying child, coming from across the road in which he laid still, the child in question being held in their mothers embrace. The mother themselves gripping their child with the might of a thousand parents.

"..."

What he would give to feel that way. The love of a mother, or a father. As they surrounded you with nothing but their love and support. Or maybe when you felt down and they just stayed with you. Until you felt better. Or maybe, even when you were on your death bed, and they just hoped you would make a miracle recovery only because they were your parents, and they loved you. And that's the only reason they need to hope.

He blinked slowly as the sounds surrounding him quickly became muffled. The sight of the tall buildings and the bunch of watching people blurred together.

Even now he knew his brain was shutting down, as everything started to slow to a crawl. ' _Probably from the blood loss_ ' he thought, his now, final moments, coming to a close.

But yet, the two figures of the child and mother never blurred. If anything, they seemed to pop out more and more, as he lost the ability to hear altogether. Quietness engulfing him as he did nothing but stare at the two embracing, mother and child. Crying together in relief and sorrow.

He blinked again and in what seemed like a second of his eyes closed, Deo was now looking directly into the eyes of the mother. His eyes making out wet tear stains still visible on her cheeks from where he laid.

"Thank you." She said. And Deo heard it, clear as day.

 _'Why? Why did he hear it?'_

And just as he thought that, just as that singular thought passed through his mind, he felt something envelope his hand, something warm. Something.

 _'Lovely.'_ He thought.

It... It was the woman's hand. Why was she holding his hand?

' _Ah'_ He realized, as he looked up at the woman once more.

She knew he was dying, and apparently wanted to comfort him in his last moments.

What a nice lady.

Deo looked over the the small being beside the woman, the little thing that he saved sitting right beside her mother.

The little girl realized this too as she quickly turned her focus away from his mangled body to his face.

"Th-thank you sir" she stumbled out.

And Deo chuckled. It hurt, and he did cough up blood, but he chuckled. And the realization came to him not a moment later. When was the last time he laughed? Or even let out a tiny snicker?

The mother gasped as the blood left his mouth, but quickly settled back down when she noticed the grin that settled on his face afterwards.

Deo was now looking at both the mother and daughter. Their faces although stained with tears, had a happy smile on their both of their faces. For his death? Maybe a little bit, It was only reasonable because that meant that they didn't have to deal with death in their own family. But It wasn't that. It seemed like they were happy...

For him.

And for whatever reason. Deo mustered up the last drop of the strength he had in his body.

"I'm gl-glad that I could save someone from what I went throu-" he coughed again, this time enough blood coming out to spill onto his shirt. He continued nonetheless after a few moments. "That I could save someone from how I felt my entire life."

Deo didn't know why he said that, he really didn't. But maybe it was something to do with what he was feeling right now, his body being filled to the absolute brim with something. It wasn't bad, far from it. It felt amazing, this feeling he got from when he looked up at the two smiling people.

' _Was this... Happiness?'_

Yes... Yes this must be that feeling.

It.. It felt amazing.

And with that. Deo drew his last breath in that world.

 ** _~~End~~_**

 _ **Short, I know, but It was never supposed to be long. With this death ends a short chapter in Deo's life but the coming ones bring both long, and filled with things he never got to experience in his past life.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading the short chapter. Hope you stick around for the next one.**_

 _ **Fun fact: Did you know that Deo's name In Greek stands for GodLike?**_

 _ **(And for those who are waiting for the next chapter of He's Only One Octoling, It's coming out. Just had to get new year's eve special and Christmas special out of the way first, which although yes is incredibly late by this point, will still be coming out so stay tuned.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Deo was conscious after his death, but he knew he was dead, there was no noise, he couldn't see a single centimeter in front of himself, he couldn't even see his own body, but the strange thing is that he could _feel_ it. He could feel as he turned his head side to side, how his back arched, or even the discomfort when he would try and twisting his arm past it's stopping point, but nothing visually changed.

So after a while, Deo just stopped, stopped his movements, his thoughts, everything. He just... gave up. After that Deo didn't know how long it had been. It could've been a few minutes, or it could've been an unknown amount of years. But all he knew was that he was here, alone, in a eternal black void.

A silent black void.

In all honesty, Deo didn't know if he would count this as hell, or at the very least he himself wouldn't count this as hell. After all Deo strived for time alone, away from the world. A place where he could be his lazy, garbage, piece of shit- self and not have to worry about anybody else but himself. Maybe it was a terrible way to be as a person, but that's just who Deo is. And He wasn't going to change himself just because other people didn't like him. It's just how he functioned, so maybe this was hell to other people, but it wasn't to him.

Although, he still felt the need to eat, and drink, but... it wasn't terrible? It was like it wasn't to the point where he felt like he was going to die (even though he is already dead) but a constant nagging that wouldn't go away. It was annoying, knowing he wouldn't be able to quell the insatiable monster that was his stomach, or quench his thirst, but it was something he was able to ignore rather well, so Deo didn't focus to much on it.

After another period of silence, and probably a slight nap a voice seemed to echo from throughout the void, a constant noise attacking the young mans ears as he was shook from his eternal slumber.

 _"Marli, breakfast is ready. Get down here!"_

'Hold on, what?' Deo thought, confusion showing on his nonexistent face as he question on who the hell just yelled in this place, or more importantly, _h_ _ow_ they had yelled in this place? Maybe he didn't make it clear but Deo couldn't do anything regarding his physical body. That included talking, moving, hell he was pretty sure he wasn't even breathing, so could someone, perhaps them, explain how the hell they were able to talk?

No, no, Never mind how they're able to talk, how the ever living shit did they get down here? As is, Deo was pretty fucking sure he was the only one here, or was the only one here, but now not only is this girl here (He was guessing, from the feminine voice) but somebody named 'Marli'.

Never mind the fact that the persons name is Marli, seriously who the fuck named their kid Marli? Honestly though, he really couldn't judge, his name was Deo. If anything, he would say Marli was better off than him, he didn't even know why his mother named him that. At least Marli is somewhat normal he guessed.

" _Hey, Marli? Did you not hear me? Breakfast is ready!"_

The voice came again, this time slightly louder than before, which allowed Deo to slightly pinpoint the voice, pinpoint as in wondering if it was a mother or not, which it wasn't, if anything it sounded more like a young teen, maybe adult? Somewhere around his age he would guess.

Realizing what he was doing Deo quickly rid himself of the needless thoughts as he began thinking on who was talking once again.

 _'Maybe god? I mean, h- or they were never really specified as a specific gender, but then another question is raised as why a god would be calling out a name like Marli?'_

Seriously, who the fuck is Marli?

" _Marli! Don't make me have to go up there myself, we both wouldn't like that!"_

Again, seriously? Jesus this was starting to actually annoy him, at least let him find out who had entered his eternal purgatory, maybe have a conversation, drink some wine and figure out-

 _JUST WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?!_

Above all else, Deo hated being out of the loop, he hated being the one who didn't understand just what was happening in a scenario, it made him feel stupid, powerless. Which is one of the plenty of reasons he stopped social interaction, but of course this time it seems unavoidable. Which made Deo slightly more upset then he should have been.

Wasn't this supposed to be his hell? Because if this sudden change is his true hell then he'll tell you that IT'S _FUCKING WORKING_!

 _"Gods- MARLI I SWEAR TO ALL ABOVE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH THE GODS WOULD SAVE YOU!"_

Again, the voice rang out. This time having more irritation laced in it than before.

Perfect.

 _'Oh Great, now we have two people pissed off! That's great, just peachy, and hey while we're at it, how about someone tell me what the hell's going on? Please?'_ Deo knew that no one was going to answer his question, if anything, now would be as good as time as any to be universally fucked by whoever sent him here. Since he's pretty sure he was about to pop a brain vessel.

If- well if he has any to begin with. Since, well since he's dead.

Not a second later after that thought did Deo hear the sound of pounding footsteps on a hard wooden surface, quickly closing in on which Deo was pretty sure was where he was laying, or sitting, maybe falling? Again, Deo wasn't so sure about how things worked here. In silence, (as was the usual here) Deo waited as he heard the footsteps get closer and ever so closer, the click clack of the shoes the person wore becoming quickly becoming louder as what felt like time slowed to a crawl.

Okay again, he wasn't sure if that was because that how things usually go around here or if- You know what? He was just going to stop trying to explain things in this black space, it was beginning to make his head hurt.

...

...

Wait, did he technically even have a head?

" _You make me come all the way up here, after already being downstairs and all because your lazy ass won't get the fuck-"_

Deo slightly jumped as the voice from before seemed to be right in his ear this time. A small pause seeming to go on a little to long as Deo heard the movement of something.

-UP!" The voice finished, appearing to throw something as she let a grunt.

Deo really didn't think much of it, he didn't think on it at all if he were to be 100% honest, the most he expected out of this entire scenario was to slowly go back to the peace and quite that was his eternal rest. What he _didn't_ expect was to suddenly jerk up in pain, his entire left side throbbing in agony as his arm already moved to start rubbing the probably now bruised area.

Slightly flinching from the contact, Deo retracted his arm from his side. Instead, he turned his head towards the presence who he had guessed had given him the pain in the first place. The person in question or rather _girl in question_ stood over him, her arms crossed over her chest and her face set in an annoyed glare. For a while both of them just stared at each other, the girl still having the glare and Deo blankly looking at her back.

After a while Deo finally spoke up, his voice breaking the thick tension that had gathered in the room.

"May I ask why you kicked me?" Deo asked kindly.

The girl huffed, flipping her-

Wait, wait. What the fuck is on her head?

"Breakfast is ready idiot, if I didn't wake you up it would've gotten cold." She spoke, irritation being very noticeable as her foot repeatedly tapped against the floor.  
"So are you going to come down and eat or what?" The girl finished.

Deo raised an eyebrow before responding to her question.

"You ask that _after_ kicking me in the side?"

The girls eyes narrowed before she spoke once again.

"I'm sorry, that came out as a question. I meant it as a statement, get your ass downstairs before I shove my foot up it."

Deo rolled his eyes, his attention now turning towards what was on her head. In which his confusion proceeded to spike even more.

There, right on top of the girls head was a bunch of long writhing tentacles, suction cups attached to the outer side of the tentacles and the base of the (hair?) itself.

"What?" The girl now noticing that Deo had stopped listening and was apparently focused on something else entirely growled slightly, turning herself on her heel and walking out of the room, the girl disappeared down the stairs or, he guessed they were stairs as her footsteps seemed to fade quickly as she began retreating away from the human teen.

"If you're not down here in 10 minutes I'm going to kill you!" The girl yelled, her final warning going on deaf ears as the young adult fell onto his back, his eyes blankly stared at the ceiling, his eyes narrowed and constantly moving as Deos thoughts ran rapid, his understanding on where he was, was practically nonexistent, he had no idea who that girl was or even who he was now.

Mindlessly, Deo raised a hand to be directly in front of his eyes, his hand clenching and clenching as if testing something, before it was limply laid back down by his side, his eyes now closing as he could actually feel a headache forming in his skull, his left hand raising to massage the temple to slightly nullify the increasing throb in his head.

Deo understood now, the place he was before. The void, that wasn't his hell, it was what was going to transport him to his hell.

"This, is truly hell for me." He sighed out.

* * *

Deo was quick to follow the girl from before as she was probably his only source of information, if not the only one that could give him information. Without him appearing like he was born today.

Which _technically_ he was.

It wasn't long after, that he had gotten down the stairs and not before turning a few corners, did he find himself in a living room. A purple couch was pressed against the wall furthest from any entry ways, a TV being sat directly across from the couch had been turned onto some kind of kid show, bright colours and squeaky voices leaving the television as was every kid show he knew.

Instead of focusing on the TV, Deo turned to the person sat on the couch that was watching said television.

Well less of a person, more of a pink blob that had eyes and was eating.

...

 _'Okay how?'_

The girl from before had walked out of a doorway, she seemed sidetracked before she realized she was looking at Deo, her eyes widening in slight surprise.  
"Oh wow, didn't actually expect you to come down as soon as I asked you."

"Yeah, I'm feeling generous today so don't get used to it." Was Deos response, albeit a bit of a rude one.

In response Deo got a huff, the girl quickly turning back towards the way she came, allowing him to look back at the pink blob once again. In which the blob seemed to take notice and turned her own attention onto Deo, the both of them trading looks at each other, before the girl quickly removed her eyes from his.

"What is it big bro? Is there something on my face?" She asked, her eyes still trained on the television, following it up by dragging her hand across her mouth, probably hoping she had gotten whatever was on her face so that Deo didn't look at her so weird. But Deo wasn't focused on that, not at all. What he was focused on was the fact that a fucking _blob_ was talking.

 _A fucking blob._

He was quickly getting tired of all this, of everything, hell even the house itself was starting to make Deo sick to his stomach. And so in response to that, Deo walked over to the couch and sat next to the life filled blob, his hand rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tried thinking on things, before giving a tired sigh.

He sat there in silence with the girl blob (Again, another feminine voice) for a few moments, watching the show lifelessly, not missing the looks he had gained from the little pink thing as a result. She didn't seem to like eye contact apparently though, as when he would try and look at her when she was looking at him, she quickly averted her head and eyes away from the reincarnated teen.

After a while of the back and forth between Deo and the blob, Deo stopped trying to talk to the little thing, his thoughts having way to much power over him at this point led Deo to stand up and quickly walk towards where the older girl had left not to long ago, leaving the eyes of the young girl to silently watch as he left.

* * *

Walking through the door way and turning a corner, Deo found himself staring at the back of the girl that had woken him up not to long prior. Silently watching as the girl did a little jig as she washed dishes, her body swaying as she moved about, almost as if she had been doing it her entire life.

The girl, now apparently done with whatever she had been doing, turned around having to hold in a gasp of freight as jumped slightly from how silent the young teen was.

"Gods Deo, you scared the shit out of me." She said, one of her hands holding her now calming heart.

"Ah, sorry about that. Didn't mean to, I just found the little dance you did kind of cute." Was Deos response, his face turning into a small grin as he laughed lightly at the girl.

In response to his laughter, the girl pouted. "Whatever." She said while rolling her eyes.

The girl looked back up at Deo to find him now looking at the kitchen as a whole, his face expression showing confusion and mild wonder. She didn't understand why exactly, but it had been a long time since she had seen a look from him that was even remotely close to that. She always knew the boy as an sarcastic, lazy unemotional ass hat of a guy. So seeing him in such a state confused her greatly.

And worried her.

"So uh, I didn't hit you too hard. Did I?" The girl spoke, pulling Deos attention from whatever he was doing, his response coming with an eyebrow and a deadpan look.

"That depends, am I supposed to know your name?" he asked.

The girl stared at Deo for a silent moment, her eyes looking him up and down as if searching for something.

She chuckled not long after.

"Oh Ha. Ha. Very funny. For a second I thought you were serious there."

Deo just stared at her while she chuckled, his silence catching her attention quickly as her chuckles quickly changed into nervous ones.

And then she stopped altogether, her eyes wide.

"Oh my gods, you are serious."

Deo deadpanned. "Yes, I thought that was obvious when I said that."

They silently stared at each other after he said that, the awkwardness hanging in the air like a thick fog.

She was quick to start freaking out.

"Oh shit, oh shit. This... This isn't good. I-I - what am I supposed to do?! I have to take care of a little kid, and now I have an amnesiac on my hands who probably doesn't even know his own name!" The girls eyes quickly snapped to Deo. "Do you even know your own name?!"

Deo contemplated on responding to her question, deciding on telling her what she wanted to hear rather than what was true.

"Of course I do."

He didn't fully expect her to suddenly be right in front of him, her breath washing over his face telling him just how close she had gotten to him.

"What is it?" The question came out shaky, the girl obviously dealing with some sort of anxiety as she waited on his answer. Deo slightly cringed from the close contact, trying his best not to shove the girl out of his face, raised his arms from beside him and gently pushed her out into arm's-reach before dropping them back down.

"Firstly, I'm going to need you to take some deep breaths and calm down." Deo spoke, trying his hardest to hide the rising annoyance he had began to gather from this conversation.  
The girl, quickly noticing how she was reacting gathered herself back into whatever she was.

Deo noticing himself that she had done what he asked, nodded before continuing.

"Secondly. My name's Marli. Marli Barlott." He finished calmly, his face showing no emotion whatsoever. Internally however was a different story, as he didn't know just what the fuck came out of his mouth, he didn't say that. It came out of his mouth, or.. this body's mouth? But _HE_ didn't say it. Deo didn't say it.

The girl looked at Deo for a few moments, her eyes searching his face quietly before she sighed in relief.

"Well at the very least you know your name, I guess not all's lost then." She said as a light grin began to form onto her face, although Deo could still feel a bit of anxiousness coming off the girl. It didn't help that she was also restlessly tapping her feet against the floor.

She didn't seem to notice she was doing it though.

"Well, if we're done here?" He looked at the girl expectantly, a question hanging in the words as they both stood there for a few moments.

"Oh yeah, sure. You can go back to sleeping now." She answered.

Letting out something akin to that of a thanks, Deo turned onto his heel and walked out of the kitchen. Already tired of the conversation and noticing that he probably wasn't going to get answers out of the girl, he began mindlessly he began his backtracking towards the room he had rudely been woken up in.

Passing the living room, Deo noticed that the tiny blob from before had disappeared from the couch, the TV now playing an entirely different show than before. He didn't pay much mind to it, coming to the realization that she probably went to the bathroom or something.

Wait, did she even have to go to the bathroom? Did he even have to go to the bathroom?

Another throb in his head made Deo quickly stop thinking about the useless question before he hurt himself. Instead, he once again began his trek back to his room. Turning the corners from before, he found himself at the stairs his head throbbing despite his best efforts, he sighed. Walking up the stairs he started his way towards his door. Opening it with a creak, he flopped himself face first into the bed.

' _This really is my hell.'_ Was the teens thought, his consciousness already fading from the fatigue he had accumulated from the earlier interactions alone.  
Deo knew he was in for more, way more.

And he absolutely despised that thought.

He then finally let the darkness take him, hoping that he wouldn't wake up to this nightmare again.

* * *

 _ **Whoa, that took way too long didn't it? Yes. I know it did. But again. This Fanfiction got quite the gathering. I'm pleasantly surprised that you guys seem to like these shit stories. But as long as you keep coming. I'll keep producing!**  
 **Now onto the reviews, shall we?**_

 _ **Hmmmmm; (that's actually the username) Ha, Yeah. I guess he is. But the difference is that he isn't mind controlled by a psychopathic telephone.**_

 _ **RedNick2002; Hey! I'm glad you seem to be enjoying another one of my stories. It's good to have you back brother. And thanks once again.**_

 ** _And that's it! Thank you all so much for reading. And I'll see you all in the next chapter!_**

 ** _P.S._**

 ** _I BeatMyYeet. Don't forget to do that._**


End file.
